


Lightsaber

by kaicahuates



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Star Wars AU, here we go... danger, my star wars knowledge isnt the greatest, so dont yell at me for getting the canon stuff wrong, some blood but nothing too crazy, well more like a lightsaber mv au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicahuates/pseuds/kaicahuates
Summary: I wandered here to your outreached hand, found you to protect you, be your savior. In the pitch black darkness I’ll take your hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know jedis arent supposed to have like romantic relationships, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also this was a self insert fan fic that i posted on my (now deleted) tumblr but i changed to a sukai fic, so if it looks familiar thats why.

Jongin spins the sheathed weapon his hand, before he flashes Junmyeon a smirk. The warehouse is empty, except for the both of them. The place is dark and only some moonlight manages to leak through. Jongin is standing across from Junmyeon while twirling his lightsaber. Junmyeon fights the urge to scoff at him. Jongin had a habit of butting into his personal affairs. The past week, Junmyeon noticed a shadow following him. It didn’t even take him a day to realize it was Jongin.

The cut on Jongin’s cheek showed Junmyeon’s first warning. Junmyeon rolls his eyes and presses the trigger on his weapon. The plasma emerges from the hilt; a purple glow emits from the lightsaber. It illuminates Junmyeon’s face and the area around him. Jongin lets out a chuckle, “Straight to business? I always admired you for it.”

“You shouldn’t be here, Kim.” Junmyeon begins. He spins the lightsaber and listens to the whirr following it. Jongin raises his eyebrows at his last name, “We’re not a first name basis?” He puts his hand over his chest, looking hurt. Jongin clicks his tongue but then Junmyeon sees his face turn serious.

“The people you’re going after,” Jongin starts, “they’re dangerous.”

“This isn’t your business.” Junmyeon snaps at him.

Jongin is quiet. Junmyeon steps forward, weapon pointed at him. At his movement, Jongin unsheathes his weapon. A blue tint engulfs his side of the warehouse. Junmyeon scoffs, “Leave me alone. Stop following me.”

Jongin shakes his head, “I can’t do that.” Jongin shifts to grip his lightsaber with both hands. Junmyeon laughs laugh, “You never learn.”

Before Junmyeon lets Jongin respond again, he lunges forward. Jongin immediately raises his lightsaber to block his attack. Junmyeon hears the force of lightsabers collide. Junmyeon’s lightsaber rests above Jongin’s neck, blocked by Jongin’s own lightsaber. Jongin’s height allows him to push down against Junmyeon. Junmyeon quickly kicks Jongin’s leg to knock him down. He grunts and falls to his knees. He drops the lightsaber and looks up at Junmyeon. Junmyeon kicks the lightsaber away from him.

Junmyeon hovers his weapon over Jongin’s neck. The plasma dangerously close to Jongin’s neck. “This is none of your business,” Junmyeon spat, “leave me alone.”

Jongin gulps, “I can’t let you to keep doing this. I’m sorry, Junmyeon.”

Before Junmyeon can respond, he feels something push him back off his feet. Junmyeon’s back hits the floor and he lets out a groan. “Bastard,” he mutters as he tries to get up. Junmyeon notices his lightsaber knocked away from him. Junmyeon tries to reach out to grab it but, Jongin hovers over him, lightsaber pointed at his face.

“Leave me alone.” Junmyeon spits out again. Junmyeon holds out his hand and pulls his lightsaber towards him, using the Force. Once it’s in his hand, he unsheathes it again and pushes Jongin’s lightsaber out of his face. Junmyeon rolls out and stands on his feet.

Jongin stumbles back. Each Jedi stands facing each other.

Jongin huffs, “Stop and listen to me, Junmyeon.”

The beacon on Junmyeon’s phone goes off, signaling the meeting point. It was best lead on Sehun’s bounty hunter since the assassination. He backs away from Jongin, weapon still pointed at him. “This is your last warning, Kim. Next time, I won’t leave you unharmed.” Junmyeon jumps onto the various crates in the warehouse, until he’s able to reach the roof. He quickly drops down onto the ground and follows the beacon. Junmyeon doesn’t hear Jongin chasing after him and he lets out a sigh. Junmyeon turns corner and finds the main street and lets himself be hidden within the nightlife.

* * *

 

Jongin sits in his empty hotel room. He’s focused on the city lights outside. It’s been days since he last saw Junmyeon. No one in his inner circle knew where Junmyeon was hiding. It was a dead end on every front. He sighed and touched his right cheek, his cut was faint but he could still feel the sting of Junmyeon’s blade on his cheek.

Jongin knew that Junmyeon was letting himself get too deep into his own personal vendetta. Junmyeon took Sehun’s death the hardest. Junmyeon practically raised and trained Sehun. Junmyeon took it onto himself to find the bounty hunter that killed Sehun. The rest of crew was there along with Junmyeon. They all wanted to see the bounty hunter punished. Although, those few months after Sehun’s death, there were no leads. Not even a trace left at the crime scene. It was fruitless to keep chasing a ghost, but Junmyeon was adamant about finding him. The crew tried to convince Junmyeon to put it to rest. Junmyeon wouldn’t listen.

Jongin shook his head, he needed to clear his head. Jongin went to grab his jacket off the bed. The black fabric slipped on with ease. He turned to grab his lightsaber, but stopped as he felt a pressure on his head.

Jongin turned to face the door. Within a second, there was a knock, more of a thump, against his hotel door. He grabbed the lightsaber, in case, and walked to the door. His hand hovered the door handle.

“Who’s there?” Jongin called out.

“Jongin,” someone moaned, “help.”

Jongin’s eyes widen at the voice. He knew who was standing behind his door. He opened the door and the door opened with more force than intended. Junmyeon was leaning against it and Jongin moved to catch him. He noticed the blood soaking Junmyeon’s clothes. His eyes widened and he moved him inside into his hotel room. Junmyeon leaned against Jongin and pointed at the chair, “There’s more coming,” he winced as he moved his arm.

“The bed,” Jongin protested. Junmyeon shook his head, “Chair.” Jongin didn’t argue anymore and moved towards the chair. Junmyeon sat down with a groan and looked up at Jongin. “There’s more coming,” He repeated. Jongin dropped down to onto his level, “I’ll be back,” he whispered. Junmyeon watched as Jongin disappeared out of the room. Junmyeon whined as the pain intensified. The smell of rust filled his nose and Junmyeon grew tired of it. Junmyeon clutched his side and felt the patch of wet blood. He pulled his hand up to his face and saw his hand soaked in blood.

He groaned again, and let his hand fall back down. The pain was growing too much to bear. Junmyeon tried to keep his eyes open, but god, it’s was so bright.


End file.
